


i just want you to feel love (before it disappears)

by plantpots



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, abysmal cooking really, eyes emoji eyes emoji eyes emoji, i don't know how else to tag this srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantpots/pseuds/plantpots
Summary: sloane tries to cook. hurley saves the day. taako eventually helps replace their sink.





	i just want you to feel love (before it disappears)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "love; not wrong (brave)" by eden bc i've been obsessed w his album and the lyrics are so good. check it out
> 
> also: this is sort of a prequel to another fic i've done called "let's stay home"! but it's not really necessary to read gshdfgh
> 
> hope u enjoy, and thanks for reading if u do

Hurley stirred quietly in her sleep.

Almost too quietly, Sloane thought, but she shook off the sudden paranoia. Stop that. She was going to wake up. It’s been years, and they’re fine, she murmured firmly to herself. Sloane was going to stare at Hurley, her beautiful girlfriend, and quit it with that negative shit. It was too early for that.

The sunlight coming from their window seemed to frame Hurley’s sleeping face perfectly, and the scene put Sloane at ease. It made her look even warmer if that was actually possible, and a rush of affection coursed through her as she smiled. The light drew attention to the smattering of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and god, Sloane wanted to count them all. She had tried before, but Hurley had always woken up before she could finish. She had a feeling today was her lucky day.

After a few minutes of counting and recounting, she concluded that maybe math was just not her thing in the morning. Or ever. She shrugged to herself as she pondered over the situation. She’d have to try and catch her again during one of their afternoon naps. Hopefully then Sloane wouldn’t be too tired to count. But god, her freckles were just too damn cute. She restrained herself from kissing each one in fear of waking her girlfriend up, muffling her frustrated groan into the side of her pillow.

After laying her head there for a moment and grumbling quietly, she turned to prop herself back up, immediately admiring Hurley again. She felt like doing something special for her, something that would surprise her... But what? She was tempted to call Taako, but thought better of it when she remembered what time it was. He would kill her and then Kravitz would reap her body without a word. Damn them.

She never thought she’d resort to asking herself this, but she was left with no other choice.

What would Taako do?

The question left her wondering for a while, until the most obvious answer hit her. Of course. He’d cook. That was his whole thing; every time he did it, it was practically an event. Sloane could make breakfast in bed for Hurley... God, it was hard being a fucking genius sometimes, but somebody had to do it. She was probably the best girlfriend ever. Second best if Hurley was included because uh, of course she would win, no contest.

Grinning and ready to set her plan into motion, she slipped out of bed as noiselessly as she could and grabbed a hairband from the many she kept on the nightstand. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and put her game face on. This was serious business and it was absolutely crucial (to her self-confidence at least) that she did not fail. Ready to conquer the kitchen, she walked toward the door, almost immediately cringing as she stepped on a creaky floorboard. Oh fuck. She whipped her head to look at Hurley and see if she had woken her up, but she showed no sign of being disturbed. She even snored a little, like she was reassuring Sloane in her sleep. She smiled at the sound, but it quickly returned to a grimace and a hard glare at the floor. Ugh. She was losing her touch. Domestic life was making her soft... What happened to the hard-boiled, cool Sloane that she had always known herself to be?

Hurley made another noise in her sleep, one that vaguely sounded like a snicker, but she had to be imagining that and forced herself to shrug it off. She tried again towards the door and exited much more silently this time, allowing herself a small fist pump to the air as she closed the door behind her. Hell yeah. Thief extraordinaire Sloane was still in there somewhere.

She slowly creeped out of the hallway, extremely wary of any more creaky pieces of shit. Once she was in clear, she breathed a huge sigh of relief and faced the kitchen. Alright. How hard could making breakfast be?

 

* * *

 

After several failed attempts at waffles and countless botched eggs, Sloane determined that making breakfast was actually very fucking hard. How the hell did Taako do this all the time? All she wanted was to be a sweet girlfriend, was that too much to ask? She grumbled frustratedly to herself as she mixed a bowl of her 12th (or 11th? 13th?) attempt at making something that at least shared some semblance of waffles. She was going to die here, wasn’t she.

She couldn’t help the loud exasperated sigh that left her mouth at the thought. How could one person be so bad at cooking? Was she cursed? Some sort of punishment placed on her by the gods without her knowledge? Maybe she could ask Kravitz later about it. He had godly connections.

She shook her head to stop her mind from wandering. Breakfast. Make it. Throw this nasty shit away and try again before Hurley comes out and sees. Her motto right now for these incredibly trying times.

She put down the bowl she was still holding and stretched her arms because they were actually aching from mixing so much. She needed to relax. Light a fucking scented candle or something and breathe in that sweet air. That’s what people did, right? Whatever. She was going to do it anyways. They had gotten some as a gift a while ago, but she could not for the life of her remember who gave them. Probably someone not worth remembering if they gave scented candles, out of all things, as a fucking present. They’d just been sitting around on the kitchen counter, collecting dust as they waited to one day be lit. Well, unlike Sloane, today they’d finally get what they wanted, and with a look of defeat she ignited one of the candles.

It took a moment for the scent to kick in, but once it did, it was much more pleasant than Sloane imagined it would be. She couldn’t quite place what it was, and with no label on the candle she was left wondering. She inhaled and then slowly released her breath as she calmed down. She was fine. She just needed a little break and it was back to the drawing board. Hurley was going to get a cute breakfast in bed even if it killed her in the process. Her pride was at stake now and she couldn’t bear to give up like some damn loser. She was doing this.

With a new sense of vigor, Sloane rolled her sleeves back up and surveyed the mess before her. Okay. Maybe she just needed to change the recipe up a little, fix the measurements and adjust from there. She could do that. She took a deep breath and poured the flour into a new bowl, perhaps almost too enthusiastically, Sloane would later regret. The cloud that came from the flour floated away from the bowl, over the many wooden spoons and spatulas, over the dirty frying pans and various containers, until it finally reached the candle and–

“Oh holy fuck.”

There was an explosion of fire. The heat warmed her face and just narrowly avoided giving her a burn that would have absolutely made an everlasting mark. The shock sent her heart racing, made her pulse quicken, and her mind went blank with momentary panic.

Sloane couldn’t stop her yell in time as she stood stock-still staring at the sudden flames. “Are you fucking serious right now?!” And as if in response to her words, Hurley was bounding out of their room, her tiny footsteps heard against the floor as she ran into the kitchen.

“Sloane, are you– What the fuck?!”

“Uh. I can expla–”

“We can talk later, we gotta put out this fucking fire, babe!” Hurley ordered and she sprung into action.

In the end, not much damage was caused because of Hurley’s quick-thinking. It only took a few wet towels and Sloane accidentally breaking the faucet clean off of the sink to put it out. Later, Sloane would say that she was just trying to get the water to Hurley faster, much to Taako and Kravitz’s amusement.

As the atmosphere calmed, so did Sloane and Hurley. The mysterious but nice smell of the candle still lingered in the air, along with the scent of something burnt. The place would have to be aired out for a while. Sighing at everything that had gone wrong, Sloane shuffled around the kitchen to clean up the utter mess she had made. It was quiet again and the birds chirping outside their window would’ve been comforting at any other time, but right now they just sounded mocking.

As she discarded the trash that was all over the counters, Sloane heard Hurley start to gather all the bowls and utensils that were everywhere, unable to actually clean them since the sink was now broken. Sloane coughed a little before speaking up. “Babe, I’m... I’m so sorry. For all of this,” she apologized, gesturing to the disaster they currently called their kitchen. The guilt coiled in and around her as she busied herself with tying up the garbage bag, anything to keep from looking up at her girlfriend.

A hand caught her wrist and Hurley’s face came up close to hers. Its expression, which had remained neutral up until this point, broke into something a little softer. “Hey. I’m not mad. I’m just glad that you’re okay.”

Sloane attempted to play off the sniffle she just made as another random cough. She was too good to her. She forced herself to not look away from Hurley this time, cupping her girlfriend’s face in her hands as she gave her a grateful little kiss on the lips.

“I just... really wanted to do something nice for you,” Sloane chuckled almost wryly at herself. “That, uh, definitely didn’t happen, I guess.”

Hurley burst out giggling at that as she pecked her lips in return. “You can say that again. I was so worried that you had gotten hurt.”

Sloane, relieved at the reaction she had gotten, heaved a dramatic sigh as she threw an arm over her eyes. “Nope. Nothing hurt, save for my ever deteriorating pride.”

“Oh, stop it. You’re still the greatest thief I know.”

“I think I’m the only thief you know,” she remarked as she scooped Hurley up into her arms, carrying her into their living room and onto the couch.

She fell into another bout of laughter as she was picked up, eyes crinkling with the action. “I love you so much, you know that right?”

“You remind me everyday. I love you too,” Sloane beamed as she sat Hurley down on her lap and cupped her face once more, this time kissing her for much longer. When Hurley pulled away to breathe, Sloane couldn’t help but follow her lips anyways. Her heart was racing again, but this time not because of some imminent kitchen inferno.

“Next time when you try to cook,” Hurley spoke up slightly raspy, “don’t light any damn candles, okay?”

“I’ll try but...” Sloane trailed off as she twirled a piece of her hair absentmindedly, causing Hurley to raise an eyebrow in confusion,” how can I keep them from lighting when my heart is always on fire with you?”

Hurley gave her a weak punch to the shoulder as she keeled over giggling, cheeks blushing from the horrible one-liner. She was still chuckling a bit when she replied a moment later. “Oh, shut up and kiss me again, you idiot.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> did u know that cooking flour is highly flammable? because i didn’t until i looked it up for this fic.... the more u know!  
> u can find me [@ravensloane](http://ravensloane.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for more taz or on my main [@sunflowerbard](http://sunflowerbard.tumblr.com/)  
> !!! and hey, kudos + comments r greatly appreciated.... let me know what u think !! (heart emoji)


End file.
